


Season of Love

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [42]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Isa and Seb spend the day decorating the tree





	Season of Love

“Daddy no I got this,” Isa protested when Sebastian tried lifting her so she could better place the lights higher on the tree. “I don’t need you to lift me. I got the chair.”

She sent him a stern look and Sebastian wasn’t sure if he should laugh from her stubbornness or cry from the fact his baby girl was growing up way too fast. He decided laughing would get him scolded so he settled for holding his hands up with a smile, in surrender as he sat back down on the couch to watch her progress. He stayed close, ready to jump and catch her should it be needed, but Isabella skillfully crawled up and down the chair placing the lights as far up as she could reach which was a lot closer to the top than Sebastian had thought possible. He quickly snapped a picture, posting to his Instagram and tagging Y/N to see.

She was out shopping for the last few presents she needed with their youngest child, Alex. As much as they all loved spending time together Y/N was very aware that both of their kids needed them separately at times too. Isabella was a daddy’s girl and with how much Sebastian had been traveling these past few months both the little girl and Sebastian himself had needed a day like this together.

“Okay. Daddy, you can get the last. I will start finding the balls,” Isabella ordered, jumping from her chair and pulling Sebastian out of his thoughts.

He chuckled at her tone of voice. Isabella looked and acted a lot like Sebastian, but once in a while Y/N really shun through in her. Especially when she got caught up in a task like decorating the tree and started bossing her dad around. She was as perfect and beautiful as her mom and of course, Sebastian obeyed, wanting nothing more than to make his little girl smile.

It took them a few hours to finish the tree, where arguing if Isabella standing on two chairs to put on the star on her own was a good idea or not took up almost half the time. Finally, she had relented, when Sebastian had squatted down in front of her, telling her standing on two chairs was really dangerous. He also honestly told her how sad he would be if anything happened to her. Isabella cupped his face in her small hands and kissed his nose before hugging him.

“I’m sorry Daddy. I didn’t mean to scare you,” she mumbled against his neck as Sebastian held her close.

“Can I put it on if you lift me up? You won’t drop me. I know it.” Isabella pulled back with a serious, yet hopeful look in her eyes and Sebastian’s heart swelled with her confidence in him.

“Okay prințesă,” Sebastian gave into her and he couldn’t help but throw his head back in laughter when she jumped up and down squealing with joy. He had loved Y/N from the moment he had met her, and honestly, he had never thought he could love another person as much as he loved her. That was until Isabella came along. The little girl, just like his brother made his heart expand every day.

“Ready?” Sebastian asked a few minutes later, wrapping his hands around Isabella’s waist. When she nodded he lifted her into the air over his head and Isabella fought to get the star on just right. A look of fierce concentration on her face, but absolutely no fear as she knew she couldn’t be safer than in her Dad’s hands.

“A little closer Daddy,” Isabella coached, neither of them noticing Y/N walk through the doors with a sleeping Alex on her arm. It had been a long day for the toddler and Y/N hadn’t had the heart to wake him as she lifted him from his stroller. She smiled brightly as she watched Sebastian and their daughter placing the star on top of the beautifully childlike decorated tree. This was all she wanted for Christmas. Her beautiful children and the man of her dreams.  


End file.
